Amadeus Ishida
by BandGeek99
Summary: In an effort to "expand his horizons," Matt Ishida picks up the violin, listens to nothing but classical, and in the process, begins to scare his brother TK. Drabble, mention of Mimato and Sorato. Written for the DigiChallenge challenge of the same title.


Amadeus Ishida

**Main Characters:** Yamato and Takeru  
**Pairings:** a hint of Mimato, implied Sorato (blech) and some real brotherly love ^^  
**Summary:** In a project to "expand his horizons", Yamato decides to pick up the violin and listen to nothing but Mozart. How does this change his relationship with his brother? Written for the Amadeus Ishida challenge at DigiChallenge!!

**I found a new website recently with all kinds of Digimon challenges, so I decided to try it out!! This was written listening to a song from "Les Miserables," the hit musical sensation. The song? "On My Own." Nothing to do with the story.**

**HIT IT!!**

**Me no own. You no sue. Capiche?**

**000**

The strong reverberations of "Ode to Joy" rang through Ishida Yamato's small apartment bedroom. He sat on his bed, holding a binder full of music on his knees, and studied the notes hard. In his hands he held a violin and struggled to play along with the intensity of the recording.

_Is that F sharp?_ he wondered, squinting at the music while fumbling his fingers. _No, wait! G flat!! Oh… aren't they the same? Yeah. Yeah, they are the same… Aw, crap, what measure am I at? Read the notes, Ishida, READ THEM, DAMMIT!!_

Matt growled in frustration and leaned over the side of his bed to the floor, pressing the "pause" button with vigor. This was not working out well for the half-French Japanese boy.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his angry reverie. "Onii-san?"

"Come in, Takeru."

The white door creaked open slowly and a younger version of Yamato poked his head in, a white fisherman's cap askew on his head. "You still at that?"

The Son of Friendship nodded solemnly. "When I finally learn this, I'll be the most epically intense musician at Odaiba High," he declared.

"Remind me _why_ you want to play violin again?" TK asked, taking a seat on the end of Matt's bed.

"I'm expanding my horizons. I'm not gonna be a good musician if I don't work at things outside my comfort range," Matt said matter-of-factly, marking an accidental on his music with a pencil.

"So… You're gonna listen to Beethoven and try to play it back?"

"It's Mozart, you dunce!"

"Uh-uh, I'm pretty sure it's Beethoven." TK smiled at his brother's ignorance of classical music.

"Whaaat?!" Matt shrieked, staring unbelievingly at the piece of music before him. "But… But Tai said it was Mozart!"

"…Since when have you ever listened to what Tai said?"

Matt sat for a moment. "Point taken."

"Besides… Really, why are you playing violin? You could care less about 'expanding your horizons,' so don't give me that lie."

The older blonde looked at his counterpart straight in the eyes and sighed. There really was no getting around this kid! "Fine. I'm learning it, cuz… Mimi said she liked classical music when she was trying to study. I wanted… to make her a CD."

TK grinned. "Ah, I see…"

"Yeah. I wanted to learn this so I wouldn't have to buy one. I don't want to seem cheap. I mean, I've known Mimi since I was in elementary school. We all have kinda missed her since she moved to the States, so I wanted to do something nice for her birthday."

"Aw, look at my big bro the softie!" TK said, puckering up his lips and making faces at his brother. "Mattie luuuurves Mimi!"

"Shut up, you nerd, I do not," Matt grunted, whacking his brother with a folder of fingering charts.

"Sure, sure…" The eighth grader bit back a smirk and a laugh.

Matt turned his blue eyes back to the aging music, scouring the German gibberish for a name—_any _name. And there it was: _Ludwig van Beethoven_. Right in the bottom corner. "Damnation!" he shouted, slamming the binder shut. "Just when I thought I had something right, life has to go and prove me wrong!"

TK sweat-dropped. "Um, big brother, I think you're overre—"

"DON'T TELL ME I'M OVERREACTING! I am _not_ overreacting, I am _not_ overreacting, I am—"

"Dude, you're repeating yourself."

"I am _not_ repeating myself, I am _not_ repeating myself, I am _not_ repeating myself—Oh, God, I'm repeating myself! Damnit!" Matt slammed the binder against his head.

TK let himself smirk. "Told you so. I totally told you so."

"Shut up, TK!" Matt cried, lunging over his violin case at his brother, who ducked and slid off the bed. Matt flew face-first off the end of the futon and landed on the floor, getting himself a mouthful of shag rug. "Ta-ke-_ru_…" he annunciated, making each syllable more threatening than the one before.

He laughed and his older brother tried to attack him again, knocking a photo from Matt and Sora's first anniversary off of his nightstand.

This went on for several minutes, each brother trying to outfight the other, but neither really succeeding, until Matt finally collapsed onto his back onto the bed. "Fine, I'm done. You win," he declared, grabbing a fistful of comforter in each hand.

TK struck a Peter Pan-esque pose, hands on his hips and chest thrust out. "I knew I could whoop you!"

Matt growled in frustration. _I will not throw my violin at my brother, I will not throw my violin at my brother…_ The mantra repeated over and over in his head.

"Seriously, though, man," TK said, perching himself on the edge of the mattress once more. "Does it have to be violin? Can't you do something, like, acoustic? You know, post-adolescent-idealistic-phase-whiny-acoustic?"

"But… she likes classical…"

"So what?" TK scooched closer to his brother. "You can make her like a new kind of study music. _Your_ new kind of study music."

Matt watched his brother intently for a moment before saying, "If you don't want me to play violin anymore, just say so."

TK blushed and bowed his head. "W-well… N-not in so many words…"

He sighed. "Teeks, do you really hate it that much?"

"Um… yeah, kinda." TK kept his eyes glued to a stain in the carpet, not wanting to meet his brother's gaze.

Matt watched him expectantly.

"W-well, um, for one thing, you started dressing weirdly."

Matt looked down at himself. "What's wrong with this?" he asked. It was a button down and slacks, pretty generic.

"Um… and the tie? That's a bit over-the-top if you ask me."

A blushed crossed the older blonde's face.

"And secondly, you're just… not acting like Matt. You walk around with your headphones on your ears and your walkman in your hand, thrashing your hands around like you're trying to saw something in half with your imaginary bow," TK blurted quickly.

The blush deepened.

"And… you've been talking funny, too. Staying stuff in a fancy way, not like you at _all_." TK looked up at his brother again. "Why can't you just swear and cuss like you used to? With no restrictions? I miss hearing you doing that, and then watching Sora slap you upside the head and scold you." He let a small smile fly across his face. "I just wanna have my big brother back."

Matt stared at TK for a moment before dropping the violin into the case and locking it. "Okay."

The younger Ishida brother watched the older. "Just like that? You're done?"

"Yeah. I'll make that CD for Mimi some other way."

TK grinned, sliding off the bed and heading towards the door. "Awesome."

"Oh, and TK?"

He turned to see his older brother. "Yeah?"

"If you tell Sora about the CD… you're dead, man. D-E-D dead."

"Right. Later, bro."

**000**

**YEAH!! DONE!!**

**If you liked it, leave a review, say "aye" and say what you liked about it.**

**If you didn't like it, leave a review, say "nay" and say what you didn't like about it/what I can improve on.**

**I WRITE FOR A REASON, PEOPLE!! TO GET BETTER!! And while reviews are nice, I like some quality critique in them, as well. Please?**

**Lurve to all my readers (in a non-awkward, non-stalkerish way, that is.)  
~~~BANDGEEK~~~**


End file.
